


Possessive

by Feathered_lightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: Derek is possessive but their relationship is a secret. One-shot





	Possessive

Scott tried to muffle his giggle with his hand but failed miserably. Derek's head shot up and he growled playfully,

“It's not funny, don't laugh at me!” Derek grabbed Scott's waist and yanked him closer. Scott's giggles turned to full on laughter as Derek eyes glowed bright blue.

“Ah-ah-ah! I'm the alpha now!” Scott tisked at the older werewolf. Derek's hands dropped from Scott's waist and he stepped back a little.

“What is it?” Scott asked.

“Alison is here” he growled.

“What! I told her not to come over”

And sure enough like Derek said Alison knocked on Scott's front door. 

“Coming!” Scott shot Derek a warning look. Derek huffed and plopped on the couch, he just wanted some boyfriend time.

“Alison, I thought I told you not to come over” Alison smiled and stepped in. 

“You seemed stressed earlier when you told me you needed to work some things out tonight so I thought I'd come over and that we could get those stress levels down” she leaned forward and tried to kiss him, but Scott turned away swiftly

“Right… actually…” Alison came around to face him and tugged him into the living room. 

“Come on, it'll be fun!” She tugged his shirt over his head exposing his naked chest. 

“Um actually Alis-” she planted her lips on his, cutting him off.

From his position on the couch Derek shot up and growled possessively. 

“Mmmh!” Alison pulled away, startled. She whipped her head around to face the wolf. His eyes were glowing blue and his claws were out. 

“Derek!” Alison's voice held genuine surprise.

“I said I needed to work things out. There is something wrong with derek, he can't control when he turns and we're trying to figure out why”

“Oh… I'll just go…”

“Um… yeah. I'll see- I'll see you tomorrow?” 

“Yeah” Alison left the house quickly and Derek changed back. 

“How did she even fall for that?” Scott voiced, Derek just shrugged and said,

“you have to tell her soon”

“I know but not now, let's talk about what just happened” Scott smirked.

“Don't laugh! I told you I get possessive!” Derek growled his alpha.

“I can't, it's so cute!” Scott giggles again.

“I'm not cute!” 

“To me you are, come here” it was Scott's turn to pull the other wolf closer. He pulled their bodies so close he could feel Derek's steady heart beat jump slightly through the thin fabric of his black shirt.

Scott hesitated for a second, leaning in slowly. His eyes traveled down, from Derek's eyes, to his lips then back up. 

Derek's heart jumped again, he wanted Scott to hurry up, but he knew not to test his alpha. 

After what seemed like an eternity Scott's lips crashed down upon Derek's. Derek immediately lost himself in it. 

Scott pulled them up the stairs and into his room. They fell upon his bed, Scott underneath Derek.

Derek sat up to pull his shirt off and fell from the bed, taking Scott with him. 

With a small yell from Scott, Derek laughed. Scott watched his boyfriend's face stretch into a joy filled expression

“You may be a top...” Scott spoke dragging his hands up Derek’s naked sides.

“But I'm still alpha. So Derek?” Scott voice had somehow dropped an octave and he sounded husky and sexy.

“Hmm?” Derek hummed.

“Fuck… me” he whispered in Derek's ear latching on to his earlobe. Derek moaned and pulled their bodies unbelievably close. 

Derek growled, he didn't need to be told twice. He pulled the sheet from the bed. Better not mess up the carpet.

\------------

Scott woke up to the light from his window blinding him. He was also very cold. He sat up groggily and looked around. Derek… his eyes fell onto the other wolf's sleeping face. 

He smiled and pulled is phone from the pocket of his discarded jeans.

11:15

He sighed, it looks like he wasn't going to school today. 

He stood and put on some clean boxers. He looked at the clothes strewn across the floor and an idea flickered through his mind. He picked up his boyfriend's black v-neck and slipped it over his head.

It was a size or two too big, he was still a bit scrawny. 

He yawned and exited the room. He walked downstairs to the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee.

A note was attached to the pot,

We need to talk  I called in and told the school you're sick. I had an early shift. I'll be home at four. Make sure Derek is there as well.

-mom

Crap! He sighed and poured himself a cup. 

“What's wrong?” Derek's arms came to wrap around Scott waist from behind. 

Scott turned and faced him. “Mom got home while we were sleeping last night. She wants to talk to both of us”

“So we'll tell her the truth, we are together. Stop worrying… I'll still be here” Derek admonished. He hugged Scott close and murmured,

“it'll be fine” Scott melted into the strong arms, “by the way, you look totally hot in nothing but my shirt"

Scott laughed again. He could tell Derek was right, it would be okay. He leaned up and kissed him softly.


End file.
